


to a bed of angels

by Varesa



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sibling Incest, canon AU, implied domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varesa/pseuds/Varesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Cesare, Lucrezia, and bb!Borgia did run off and change their names. Outside POV. (Title from Chevelle's Piñata)</p>
            </blockquote>





	to a bed of angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatfilmgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfilmgirl/gifts).



Lorenzo was an old soul, his wife liked to tell him, gentle and teasing. He liked his world in neat order, but he didn't get upset if things didn't go his way. The Lord works in mysterious ways – who's to say things didn't unfold like He wanted them to?

So when the young couple moved into the home next to his, he accepted things. Young Valerio Capello was maybe just shy of his twentieth year, his pretty wife Aurelia a handful of years younger than he. Already, they had a beautiful baby boy in their lives. They seemed happy, blessed.

Valerio was popular in the village, friendly without being trying too hard and a good hand to have around if needed. Over all, though, he kept to himself or with his small family.

The lady Capello stood out in their little village, at least in appearances. White skin like porcelain and bright hair like spun gold, she was always smiling, laughing with the other ladies, holding her small son in her arms lovingly. Valerio doted on the two, his laugh easy and free with them when sometimes it took some effort to make him smile with others.

But sometimes – sometimes Lorenzo noticed things. Like, how the husband and wife clutched at each other a little too tight in crowded places, how Aurelia's eyes shadowed when young Lucia was revealed to be in a brutal marriage, how young Niccolò didn't really look much like his father, how the couple always responded to their names half a moment too late, like they weren't quite used to them, and how Valerio's hand would twitch towards his side as if reaching for a sword.

Sometimes, Lorenzo would wonder what happened to them. What caused such sadness in Aurelia as she gently tended to the whimpering Lucia, why Valerio, his face black with rage, dragged Lucia's husband out of his own home and threw him face-first to the ground, demanding he leave now. Did Aurelia suffer like Lucia, before Valerio? Did Valerio steal the mother and son from a hateful husband?

Did the man suffer?

Never mind, it wasn't his business and if he helped carry Aurelia's clothes to be laundered or tipped Valerio a little more than he did his other workers or even gave little Niccolò a spinning top to play with when he grew older – well, that was nothing. Just good Christianly duty to help those who sometimes need it.

God did work in mysterious ways, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Capello is actually a neat name. For one, it means someone who makes cloaks/wears 'em/etc, two: a nickname for a trickster, or three: someone who lived by/worked at a chapel. 
> 
> Valerio is close to Valentino, which - well, Cesare. I had to.
> 
> Aurelia means golden/gilded.
> 
> Niccolò = 'cause Cesare and Machiavelli were bros.


End file.
